Okay
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason - Jason and Elizabeth talk, glass shatters, and a question is answered - "Okay"


*!* This is a Short fic…. Liason of course! Liz only slept with Zander once while Em was gone. Courtney was never pregnant or anything. That's it! *!*

Elizabeth sat alone at the edge of the docks, everything was silent even her tears, yet she didn't hear the approaching foot steps. She felt his presence, but ignored it, until he spoke. 

"Elizabeth," There was a simple plea in his voice. Jason watched her body tense and knew it was his fault. He watched as her body began to rattle slightly and a loud sob escaped her lips.

"Elizabeth," The plea in his voice was more urgent and full of worry. 

"What more do you want from me, Jason?" Her voice was weighted down with pain and tears.

"I never asked you for anything," Jason sat next to her and lightly touched her arm. He jerked back when he saw her wince. Even the slightest of his touches pained her.

"Liar," Elizabeth's voice was void of any emotion now, and her eyes were empty as well. 

"What did I ever take from you?" Jason feared her answer. 

"A lot of things," Elizabeth's empty eyes never left the water.

"Name one!" Jason challenged.

"My Heart, and your broke that!" Elizabeth screamed at him in pain, before the emptiness returned.

"YOU walked out on ME! Remember?" Jason pointed out. 

"YOU didn't fight hard enough! YOU DIDN'T FIGHT AT ALL!" Elizabeth looked at him and her eyes blazed with anger and pain. Her words stung Jason badly.

"Elizabeth," Jason whispered her name as he moved to caress her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me, Morgan! You don't get to touch me anymore! No hugs, no kisses, and we will never see the wind together again. You ruined it all!" Elizabeth watched as Jason's hand dropped onto his lap as her words settled in. Jason finally realized what he was losing. What he had lost. Jason reached out and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Liz, We both ruined our relationship. You walked out, and I let you. I tried to talk to you, and you ignored me. Then, Courtney and I happened and you and Ric happened. It's the past, and we can't change it. What do you want to do today and what do you want for tomorrow?" Jason watched her face soften and her body become less rigid.

"No, For once Jason, your going to tell me what you want right now. You always give everyone else what they want and I am sick of it!" Elizabeth let her hand fall off her lap and on top of his hand.

"Right now, I want to know why you were crying when I found you today," Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I saw you and Courtney drive by on your bike and I saw you smile. Your happy with her and you were showing her the wind like you used to show me. Then, I realized that I was glad Ric and I were over, and that I'm going to become a bitter old single lady because I can't get over my true love!" Her smile faded and silence filled the air around them before she looked up at him with a sad smile and spoke.

"But hey, I thought that I wouldn't move on after my Lucky died, and then I found you. I'm sure eventually I'll move on from you as well. Don't feel bad for moving on quicker then me, okay?" 

Jason watched her take a deep breath and then the tears began to streak her face again. He pulled her to his chest, and let her cry. 

Elizabeth was exhausted. She was tired of crying, and tired of fighting. She rested her head onto his chest and let the darkness overcome her body and mind.

Jason sat there for awhile after Liz fell asleep. He stood and lifted her into his arms. That's when he saw the suitcases that had been next to her. Elizabeth was leaving Port Charles. Jason cursed softly under his breath. Jason finally got his cell phone out of his pocket without waking Elizabeth, and dialed Johnny's number. 

"O'brian"

"I'm at pier 52 with Elizabeth Webber. I'm bringing her back to the penthouse, but I want you to send Max over to the studio and see if she sold it, and I want you to come down here and get her suit cases. Where are you?" 

"The Warehouse, I'll be there in a minute," Jason turned off the phone, and headed home. 

*!*!*!*

Elizabeth woke up hours later to yelling and a shattering of glass. She looked around her. The room was huge and had one window. It looked like a larger version of her room at Jason's. Jason! That's when she sprinted to the stairs, and recognized the voices.

*!*

"Jason, you CAN'T bring your EX-GIRLFRIEND into OUR home and lay her in OUR bed, and tell me that you may still LOVE her!!! I am your FIANCEE for god's sake!" Courtney picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the wall about 2 feet from Jason's head.

"Courtney, I loved her for almost 3 and a half years! Way to many things were in our way!"

"She can't accept your job! I CAN!"

"SHE CAN! She just hates lies!" 

"Lies ARE YOUR JOB!"

"No they aren't! The Lies were a mistake!" Jason ducked as another vase shattered by his head.

"Was I a mistake? Someone to fill the void? What is it that they say… If you can't be with the one you love, love the one your with?" 

"Courtney, STOP!"

"NO! Did you ever sleep with the little crying slut? No! I remember a certain affair between your little Hooker and Zander Smith! Your SISTER'S HUSBAND!"

"They weren't even together at the time!"

"SHE STILL SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"AND YOU SLEPT WITH ME!"

"Shut up Corks! Your screeches is really not a good thing to wake up with. You know what?" Jason smirked as Elizabeth walked coolly down the stairs and handled Courtney.

"What?" Courtney was terrified as Elizabeth circled her with a slight smirk on her face.

"I know the truth about you… The whole truth! I know every little sordid detail!"

"How?" Corks barely managed to squeek out.

"Easy! Now, listen up Rambo Barbie! I'm going to tell Jason ALL OF IT! And you, beach party Skipper are going to sit down, relax, and listen. Got it?" Courtney paled instantly, and flopped on the couch. Jason moved to his desk while Elizabeth pulled herself onto the table top and swung her legs over the side with a smile.

"Okay, where should I start? I think I'll start back to the day you came into Kelly's screeching that Jason proposed to you. Do you remember what I found in the kitchen? I found you and AJ. That wasn't the last time either. I know about the whole 'get Michael' plan, the fact that you are still married, and your REAL paternity!" Jason was about to explode, and Corks was waiting for God to strike her dead. 

"Court-" Liz raised her hand and stopped Jason from talking.

"Shut up, Morgan. Now, Corky here is of no relation to Sonny!" Courtney quickly ran out the door and no one tried to stop her. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jason's voice was sharp, but quiet.

"You lied to me, and we let our friendship fall away. I couldn't really come knock on your door and say, "Hey your fiancée is a lying bitch who isn't really related to Sonny!" That would've gone over REAL well!" 

"Eliz-"

"Don't, just Don't. Please, don't make this hard me or on you!" Jason moved closer and touched her cheek lightly. The spark was still there.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth saw her suitcases sitting by the door, again. She walked around the couch, avoiding Jason.

"Don't leave me," Elizabeth froze at his plea, and bit back the tears. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"I did along time ago, Jason. Your alive, you've moved on, and I'm just an important part of your past. It doesn't hurt me to say it anymore. Don't make it hurt again, please. Can you let it go, live your life, and be happy? Can you let me go, let me find a new life, and let me search for happiness again?" Jason didn't remember his eyes ever stinging with tears, or emotions flooding him like this, but after their talk on the pier he realized he wanted her back. It was ridiculous and far from the normal relationship, but it was what HE wanted.

"Stay here, and I'll give you a life, I promise. I'll give you happiness. Will you stay?" Tears slowly streaked her face. 

"Okay,"

*!~ like it? Okay well review! ~!*


End file.
